Sera – the Charmed One
by Sorchaa
Summary: Summary: Sera is Phoebe’s daughter, The only Halliwell girl since Paige. There is something different about her, and she must find out what it is before Wyatt gets his hands on her and the Book of Shadows.
1. Chapter one: Going Back in Time to Save

Sera – the Charmed One

Disclaimers: I do not own Charmed. I will only say this one time so don't say nething about it later one…

Summary: Sera is Phoebe's daughter, The only Halliwell girl since Paige. There is something different about her, and she must find out what it is before Wyatt gets his hands on her and the Book of Shadows.

An: Just to let you all know, since I found out the hard way. I'm gonna fill you in on some things, but others you'll have to read to find them out. First off, Chris is already in the past, Wyatt is the Source, and that's about all I can think of for now, thanks to Kim-Kim for asking the questions so I know what to add for yens to understand.

Chapter one: Going Back in Time to Save a Life.

A girl with long, wavy, waist length reddish gold hair sat at the table staring at the old book. Her bright green eyes watched intently as her brothers and cousin tried to unveil the book, but it was no use. They couldn't even get close enough to touch it. She smirked as she watched her cousin Wyatt get thrown back, while the book propelled it's self the other way off the stand on which it sat for twenty years. The veil that lay across it way to protect it from dirt, dust, and demons… Yes demons. Creatures that went bump in the night, day, whenever they wanted to anymore. The red head watched the book slid to a stop at her feet, and she took a step back.

"Sera grab that book." Her oldest brother demanded.

"Yes you heavenly, winged angel." Her other brother said as he helped Wyatt to his feet.

"You think I would try to touch it after what happened to him?" Sera asked pointing to her cousin, "You must have been thrown to many times to know what you're talking about."

Wyatt stood next to Sera and looked down into her green orbs. He reached out and touched her cheek. Something Wyatt would never do, unless he wanted something. They would always get Sera to play her tricks on their parents growing up, while they would try to get into the Book of Shadows.

There use to be guardian's of the book, their mother's, The Charmed One's, but everything went down hill when Phoebe died. Piper lost her mind, while Leo took care of Wyatt, Christopher, Falcon, Reilly, and Sera, with the help of Paige, her son Thristan, and Ben (Paige's latest boy-toy). Piper began to take control of her life again shortly after almost losing her second son. Though the Charmed One's were dead, all the adults tried to keep their normal family together. Chris and Wyatt were Witch/White Lighters, while Falcon, Reilly, and Sera were Witch/Demon. All the children looked as their mothers did, normal, but Sera had her father's, Von, an upper level demon, appearance. She had his bright green eyes and his red/gold hair, which stuck out greatly. Everyone else in the manor had beautiful brown or golden hair. Her chin and nose were small and delicate as was her mother's, Phoebe. Her green eyes were set side under straight golden-red brows.

Wyatt smirked at her and made her look into his own brown eyes, "Winged angel of ours. You know as well as we do, that you are the only one in this house that can touch the book. That is without being destroyed, or not being thrown across the room. Now why don't you be a good girl and get that book open for me."

"I don't know what you are talking about dearest cousin of mine." Sera said looking innocent

"Don't be coy with me girl! Open the damned book and unbind my powers now!" He bellowed causing her to jump.

"I will not help you, Wyatt." She said taking a step towards the Book of Shadows. "I will not."

Wyatt grabbed Sera by the arm only to be pulled off her by Falcon and Reilly. They all stared at her, making her uncomfortable. She stepped forward and bent down. Gingerly she placed a finger, then two, then a whole hand on the book, all while her wonderful colored eyes closed. She opened her eyes when she didn't fell herself get tossed back like a rag doll.

Picking up the book, she cradled it against her chest and pulled back the veil. "You are going to need string, and I need total quiet to do anything." Sera said trying to think quickly. "It'll take me a while to go through this whole book, or at least until I find your spell."

"Fine, we'll be down stairs. Don't try anything little sister. Or else you'll find out just what the Source of All Evil is like." Falcon said and pulled Wyatt out of the room.

Reilly stood in the doorway looking at the youngest of the Halliwell. He shook his head as he watched her gently open the book and peer inside it.

"Be careful, Ser. I don't want to have to hear anyone saying how you were a fool to do magic." He said and left.

_'Now the fun starts. But first I have to do something about Chris and the baby Wyatt.' Sera thought as she began looking for the time travel spell._

* * *

"Chris look out!" Paige screamed as a demon appeared behind him.

Chris ducked out of the way and watched the vial substance spewed from the demon's mouth. "Get Wyatt out of here!" he yelled and turned towards Piper. "Don't let the spit hit you. It's acid."

Piper raised her hands and flicked her fingers, causing the demon to explode. Dust traveled to the ground. Paige stood in the doorway with Wyatt in her arms. Phoebe stood next to Piper and smiled at Chris.

"See honey, you don't need to worry about us. Go have fun. I promise nothing bad will happen while your on your date." Piper said looking at Chris. Only a month ago did she find out Paige and Phoebe knew he was her second son, but she still knew she must treat him like her son, and also an adult.

"What if a demon attacks?" Chris's famous line to get himself thrown into demon hunting.

"Then we'll take care of it like we did before you came here." Phoebe said walking towards him, "We were just fine before you, and we'll continue hunting baddies if they keep coming."

Piper took Wyatt from Paige and ushered her out of the room. Phoebe and Chris stood in the room looking at each other. He walked to the Book of Shadows, opened it, and began leafing threw it.

"You can't keep doing this Chris." Phoebe said making him look up.

"Doing what?" He asked looking back at the book, well knowing the answer.

"Trying to find and kill every demon in that book." She said and closed the book "Have fun and let us take care of this."

"You should take that as a way to escape." Paige said as she walked back in the attic. "You wont have any fun when you're our age."

"I'm almost 23." He said trying to convince them to let him continue.

"Exactly! You need to have…" Phoebe stopped and grabbed the book.

"Hey! I just found it." He said looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked

"There's something wrong with the book. Don't you feel it?" the middle Halliwell sister asked

"Yeah."

"What the hell did you do this time?" Piper asked coming into the attic.

"We didn't do anything. It's the book. Something is wrong with it." Paige replied

"Wrong?" Piper asked taking over the book "What is it?"

"A strange feeling?" Chris asked

A light emitted from the book, causing them all to step away from the book. Phoebe grabbed Piper's arm, while she took Paige's hand. Chris stood in front of them. The light faded, but a form appeared in front of the Book of Shadows. She had long red hair, which covered almost every inch of her back. Her pants were jeans, but they were black and baggy. She turned around slowly looking around her.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper asked scaring the girl, who spun around to look at them.

The girl's bright green eyes scanned all the faces and stopped on the boy, and screamed "Chris!" The bright eyes girl darted across the room and met Chris with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked hugging her tightly

"Someone better explain." Piper said looking at them

Chris turned and began to explain, "This is Sera. The Charmed One."

* * *

End of Chapter one! Yeah I got bored and forgot my notebook at home, so I decided to write this. I was thinking about it for a while now, and finally writing it. To Teller, you and Kim0Kim know who you are. I hope you two like it. If you think I should change something, e-mail me.

Thank you,

IcePrincezz


	2. Chapter two: The Charmed One?

Sera – the Charmed One

What happened last Chappie!

A light emitted from the book, causing them all to step away from the book. Phoebe grabbed Piper's arm, while she took Paige's hand. Chris stood in front of them. The light faded, but a form appeared in front of the Book of Shadows. She had long red hair, which covered almost every inch of her back. Her pants were jeans, but they were black and baggy. She turned around slowly looking around her.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper asked scaring the girl, who spun around to look at them.

The girl's bright green eyes scanned all the faces and stopped on the boy, and screamed "Chris!" The bright eyes girl darted across the room and met Chris with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked hugging her tightly

"Someone better explain." Piper said looking at them

Chris turned and began to explain, "This is Sera. The Charmed One."

* * *

Chapter two: The Charmed One?

AN: There is a spell in here where Sera can read thoughts, so that'll be in bold and italic with the letter of the person behind it, for the sisters it'll be the number of how they are: Piper-1, Phoebe-2, Paige-3. hope you understand it, if not let me know…Sry to change things on you Teller and Kim-Kim!

* * *

"The Charmed One?" Paige asked, "How can that be?"

"I'm from the same time that Chris is from." Sera said looking at her cousin. "I didn't mean to scare any of you."

"Just be glad we didn't attack you when you just appeared." Phoebe said and moved in front of her sisters.

"That could have been bad." Chris said more to himself then to the girls

"So Sera how are you a Charmed one?" Phoebe asked

"Not a, thee Charmed One." Sera said and as blue lights appeared in front of her.

"Wyatt, I thought I told you to stay in bed." Piper said moving forward.

"I thought you were supposed to teach him, Chris. It doesn't look like it. Oh I've good news for you, but I guess I should wait." Sera said as Wyatt looked up at her. "He looks so innocent."

"What do you mean, teach him? What is Chris supposed to teach him?" Paige asked as he orbed to his room

"To be good." Sera replied as she glanced over to her cousin.

* * *

"How in the hell did she get out?" Wyatt bellowed, "Where's the book?"

"She must have taken it with her." Falcon said, being three years younger Wyatt stood a full head taller.

"Reilly!" He screamed causing the boy to jump. "Find Sera and bring her back here, with the book." He grabbed the youngest male's throat. "Do not come home until you have her and the book."

Wyatt tossed Reilly into the hall and let him tumble down the stairs. He sat up and looked at the picture that sat in the doorway. It was of him, Falcon, Sera and their mother. This was Sera's room. Colored darkly also dimly lit. Not letting much light into the manor, just as Wyatt wanted it.

'_How am I going to find Sera, if she did go get Chris? Chris wants my head already for getting her into this. I have t do something quick, else Wyatt will.'_ Reilly thought to himself as he shimmered away to find help.

"Falcon, they both are going to die when they get back here. You know that don't you?" Wyatt remarked as he sat down on the much battered couch.

"Yes, I am aware of this." Falcon said not looking at the oldest Halliwell alive.

"Good, then you won't mind to kill them when we are finished with them, now will you?" Wyatt asked

"I won't hesitate." Falcon said and dropped to one knee.

* * *

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper sat on the couch and watched Sera and Chris talk in the corner. The sisters began to become bored and restless.

"Hey you guys, we do have things to take care of." Piper said and stood up.

"Chris we can't have them running all over the place. Wyatt will send someone for me, and the book."

"What book?" Chris asked

Sera walked over to the pedestal where the Book of Shadows sat for the most part. She picked up the book, which made all three girls hurry over. Phoebe looked over to Piper, who nodded her head.

_Evil Witch in our sight,  
Vanquish thyself, Vanquish thy might,  
In this and every future life._

The sisters chanted and waited for the results. Nothing happened to Sera, which she should have exploded, or something or the sort.

"Could she be a true one?" Phoebe asked, whispering into Piper's ear.

"Why else would Chris know her? She says she's from the future, and we did believe him. We should give her a chance." Paige remarked moving closer to Sera and the book.

"What in the seven hells was that for!" Sera yelled when the power of the three Charmed One's passed

"You are to close to our book for us to like." Piper said looking at the pedestal.

Sera reached down and touched the book, it began to glow and then the light dimmed. One on top of the other sat the Book of Shadows. "This is mine."

"Yours? How the hell can that…" Piper asked

"There is two." Paige answered looking at Sera.

"I told you this one is mine, from the future." Sera said grabbing her book and cradling it against her chest. "Mine."

"Ok well I think I head Wyatt crying." Piper said and began heading for the door. "Why don't you four go down stairs and get her something to eat."

With that Piper left, and soon Phoebe followed by Sear then finally Chris. They split up as the descended to the ground floor. Paige left for work and Chris left to find Leo. Phoebe and Sera walked into the kitchen.

Phoebe began to get out things for Sera and her to munch on until Piper made dinner. "So you and Chris close?"

"Yes. We are very close."

"Like dating close?" Phoebe asked

"NO!" Sera yelled "We're not like that, we're rela….We're just not like that."

"Related?" She asked "So are you his sister he's not telling us he had?"

"Nope, not sister." Sera said as she began her own rummage through the cabinets of magical spices. "Don't you guys have any lavender?"

"Somewhere. Why?"

"Because I need to fix a spell. And it has to be quick." Sera said and began going through all the spices again. "Found it."

"What kind of spell is it? Because Piper doesn't like us to play with our magic, unless it necessary."  
Sera turned to look at her, her green eyes held a slight sadness. "I can't tell you, but I do, unlike you three, do not have to worry about consequences. So don't worry."

Phoebe watched as the red haired, green eyed girl danced around the kitchen just as Piper did when she was cooking. Sera watched the older one female from the corner of her eyes.

'_How can I do this to them, to her? She's my Ma. I should have tried to find someone else to protect me. Da could've done it just fine…if I know where he was hiding.'_ Sera thought as she began to mix her powders into a bowl. The water boiled over and she reached to turn off the burner, burning her hand in the process. She quickly spilled the contents of the bowl into the pot. _'Damn this better work, else Aunt Piper will have my head for playing in her kitchen.'_

_As flame lights shadow, and truth ends fear,  
Open locked thoughts to my mind's willing ear,  
May the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep,  
Bring innermost voices to mind and speech._

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled as she walked into the kitchen, "What are you doing letting her play with this?"

"If she can touch the book she has to be good." Phoebe said and stood by the younger girl, not knowing it was her future daughter.

**_She better have a good way to get us out of this. – 2_**

_**What the hell is up with this girl? First she comes into our house, like some kind of demon, and now she's casting spells! -1**_

"Um… You guys?" Sera asked holding hand close to her chest like she did the Book of Shadows.

"What?" Piper asked not looking to happy, then she noticed the girl's hand. "What happened?"

_**Oh my, she's hurt. Piper do something! -2**_

"The pot boiled over and onto my hand." She said like a small child "I'll be fine."

Piper grabbed her wrist and gave it a look over. "It's a second degree burn. You need to get this fixed."

**I'd be in tears. -2**

**Here the hell is Leo? -1**

"Leo!" Piper called out not looking up "Phoebe, sit her down and wrap this towel around her hand, while I get some ice. Leo!"

Blue orbs came, as it did with Wyatt, but it was his White Lighter/Elder father, "What's wrong? Tyra said Chris was looking for me." Then he noticed Sera "Who is she?"

"She says that she is from the future. A Charmed One I was thinking of using a truth spell on her." Piper said and dumped the handful of ice back into the sink. "She hurt her hand."

Leo walked over to Sera and the middle sister removed the towel, allowing their healer to do his work.

"So you're Sera Halliwell, The Demon of Cruelty. the work of this demon is particularly insidious. This demon hardens the heart and corrodes the soul, leaving the soul vulnerable to all manner of evil." Piper stopped to look up at Sera. "The Demon of Cruelty is a vicious opponent and she must be approached with great caution. She can be disarmed only by one pure of heart. That one must place a garland containing three pearls around her neck, then invoke hope, joy and love to use the pearls to cleanse the demon of her cruelty."

Leo finished healing her hand in time to hear what the new Book of Shadows had to say about this young girl. "There is no Demon of Cruelty."

"The future holds a great many things for us." Piper said leafing threw the book.

**Damn! She's an evil child to be a Charmed One – Leo**

Phoebe moved away from Sera, pulling Leo with her and moved to where Piper stood. She looked at the oldest sister and they nodded their heads.

_For those who want the truth revealed,  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,  
From now until its now again,  
After which the memory ends,  
Those who now are in this house,  
Will hear the truth from others mouths._

The sisters cast the truth spell on the demon/witch and stepped closer to her. Phoebe was the first to talk. "Now talk. Who are you, what are you doing here, and what do you want?"

"I can't say anything." Sera said and looked away "It could affect the…"

"You are speaking now, and you better knock off the screwing up the future shit, before we vanquish your demon ass." Piper said, looking Sera in her wide, bright green eyes.

"I came here hoping that the protection of my mother would keep the Source from killing me." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Noticing them, she angrily brushed them away.

* * *

"You may go back, but I will not be able to help you get back." The old hag said standing in front of Phoebe's middle child. "So you must be sure you want to do this."

"I have to get Sera. There'll be wizards a plenty to send us home." Reilly replied

"HAG!" A voice boomed making her jump slightly

"I hate when they do that." She said walking towards him. "It is your eldest brother."

"Then hurry and do this." He said panic in his hazel eyes.

"Hag where the hell are you!" Falcon yelled

"Now!" Reilly raised his voice, something he hasn't done since his mother was killed.

The old witch chanted a few words and Reilly found himself standing in what looked to be the attic of the manor. Indeed it was. He saw the Book of Shadows, but knew instantly that it was the old one. Theirs was thicker, by much. He heard voices float into the room, making him look at the open door.

'_Most likely in the kitchen, that is if she found Piper. If she found mom then their in her old room. We have to hurry, else Wyatt will be here to kill everyone. Chris is here! He can help!' _Reilly thought walking to the door. He thought it would look like a demon was attacking if he would shimmer into the kitchen, so he began his descent to the lower floors.

Here you guys go! If Kim-Kim finds anything wrong or of she comes up with questions, I'll fix them. Or if you have any of your own questions, let me know and I'll answer them the best I can.

IcePrincezz


	3. Chapter three: Reilly the Demon

Sera – the Charmed One

What happened last Chappie!

The old witch chanted a few words and Reilly found himself standing in what looked to be the attic of the manor. Indeed it was. He saw the Book of Shadows, but knew instantly that it was the old one. Theirs was thicker, by much. He heard voices float into the room, making him look at the open door.

'_Most likely in the kitchen, that is if she found Piper. If she found mom then their in her old room. We have to hurry; else Wyatt will be here to kill everyone. Chris is here! He can help!' _Reilly thought walking to the door. He thought it would look like a demon was attacking if he would shimmer into the kitchen, so he began his descent to the lower floors.

* * *

Chapter Three: Reilly the Demon

Reilly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. All eyes turned to him. Piper jumped and waved her hand, nothing happened. She stared at the boy, whom stood in the doorway looking at Chris who was holding Sera close to him. He ran over and dropped to his knees next to the girl.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Reilly just about yelled making Sera grip onto Chris's shoulder.

"I didn't do anything." Chris replied as his youngest cousin looked up with tear filled eyes.

Sera looked up to her brother's eyes and tears began to fall again. "I'm sorry Rei!"

"Sorry for what?" He asked glaring at Chris

"I told them everything!" She yelled and pointed behind him

Reilly turned to see Piper, Phoebe, and Leo standing there looking at him. "Reilly Halliwell. The Book of Shadows says you are the immortal hit man who has tortured numerous and countless human innocents and evils. His ability is to burn his victim's to death. This hit man keeps killing anyone in the middle of anywhere. He is immune to witch's powers. Because he is similar to the Seekers in killing until he gets what he wants, be careful. There is no vanquish unless you can get an empath to curse him until he dies." Piper said looking up from the book. "And your brother is Falcon Halliwell. He is the predecessor to the Source of All Evil, also on the Source's council. Which would be Wyatt?"

"How?" Reilly started then looked down as Sera stood to move "You told them everything!"

Sera cringed at the raised voice of Reilly 'He never yelled at me, not ever. This must be a big blow to him. Wait… why is he here?'

"Answer me, Sera." Reilly demanded

"Why are you here?" Chris asked. He then went on to say, "Leave her alone too, she didn't have a choice weather to tell them or not. They used a Truth Spell on her." Chris glared at his mother and aunt.

"A Truth Spell wouldn't make her tell them everything." Reilly came back

"No but the right questions will." Phoebe remarked moving closer to them "So you and your brother are evil? I should have known my children are destined to be." She turned and looked at Piper. "What do we do now?"

"We have to keep Sera and the Book of Shadows from Wyatt. He'll send someone for us soon. I was sent here to bring them back. If I know Wyatt like I think I do, then when we step through the door and hand him the book, we're dead."

"Falcon would help too. They're most likely planning it now." Chris said

Phoebe looked back at her daughter and walked over to her. "Piper, why don't you start dinner and I'll take these three upstairs out of your way."

"Alright, and call Paige. Tell her we're going to have a family dinner." Piper said as they began to file out.

* * *

Wyatt paced around the living room, looking for something to distract him from the fact his cousin's were all gone, his little brother disappeared, everyone believing he was dead. Hunted down by assassins who wanted to get him out of the way. Nothing up stairs could catch his attention for anytime. He was worried about the two youngest Halliwells. They were powerful demons for all they were only half-breeds.

'_Falcon will kill them, but do they need to die? Do I want them to die?'_ Wyatt asked himself

_**They must die. They will cause problems in the future for you. You may never get to eliminate all the good in the world if they live.**_

'_I don't understand why all the good must be killed. I don't think it would do this world good, if there is only bad.'_

**_You were raised to be good, but you could do nothing of what you wanted. You lost everything to the powers of good, and you still want it to live throughout! You wish for your children to be raised into a world like this? Once the good is gone, evil will be able to take over and you will be in control of everything!_**

'_What if I don't want to be in control? Who says I am going to have children anyways. I do not want them, and I already gave the thrown of Evil to Falcon. He is the type to control, and over power.'_

**_Then he will come to power sooner then you think._**

Wyatt stopped, talking back to the voices in his head, also to stop trying to think about what he was going to do and began to plan on how he could keep Falcon from the power, at least until he could come up with a settle plan.

"Falcon, come here" Wyatt ordered.

The oldest of Phoebe's sons shimmered into the room and dropped to one knee. "Yes, milord?"

"You are not to kill you siblings, not now. I realized that I need Sera and she will only do what I ask if Reilly is well." Wyatt said what ever came to mind to stop his plans.

"Milord I have already sent three fetchers to bring them home." Falcon said and stood up

Wyatt widened his eyes slightly. "I told you to do no such thing. I let Reilly go, because I knew he will bring Sera home without kicking and screaming. Go, at once, and dispatch the fetchers."

"Yes, Milord." Falcon said and disappeared.

"Falcon had better get them away before Sera kills them and him." Wyatt said and walked out of the living room.

* * *

Phoebe had called Paige, and she said she would be home after work. There was a case she had to help with. A little boy was being abused by his father, the mother was dead, and his sisters had been raped, taken off of the parents, and sent to foster homes, one by one. This had put both girls into a foul mood and Sera tried to sooth their mother. Reilly went to check on baby Wyatt with Chris when the boy began to throw toys around the room.

"Ma? Where did you get that from?" Phoebe asked Sera while they were changing.

"Da…" Sera said causing them both to laugh "He was from the medieval times. I took a fascination ta it and he would teach me everythin' 'bout it." Her accent and voice began to pick up her Da's tone.

"Do I know your father now?"

"Yer tryin' ta get more information from me…"

"Yes I am."

"No ye don't and at first ye don't want anythin' to do with him. I can't tell ye anythin' more; else you might try ta change things."

"I won't do any more poking. So you love medieval times as much as I do. Can you tell me what happens to me or the others?"

"No but what does happen to ye, changes everyone's life." Sera's voice dropped and when Phoebe looked over the girl was wiping away tears.

* * *

"Do you really think that Wyatt and Falcon will kill us?" Reilly asked as they finally got Baby Wyatt to settle down.

"We both know they will. Wyatt wants to get everyone who poses a threat to him out of the way. He tried to kill me, don't you remember?" Chris replied as they watched Baby Wyatt orb toys back to him.

Reilly sighed hard and leaned back against the wall. "I was hoping that you would say something different. You do realize we'll have to get to Wyatt and Falcon before they can get to Sera."

"I don't think they even know about her gifts yet." Chris said as he to leaned against the wall. "At least they didn't know before I left."

"No they don't but it's only a matter of time. Once they know she is a powerful demon and an even more powerful witch they will hurt her into using her powers to do evil."

"I know."

"Demon or not, she doesn't like to hurt people." Reilly said and jumped to his feet "We could bind her powers."

"Yes, but then she would be at risk of having them or someone attack her and she die. We can't jeopardize her like that. Besides your mother, even now, wouldn't allow it. She thinks the powers are just that. Gifts." Chris said and Reilly sunk to the ground once again.

* * *

(An: I know this is probably getting confusing on how much I switch from people to people, but you must get use to it, because that's how I'll be doing it…)

Leo sat at the kitchen table (An: I don't even know if they have one, but if not pretend they had one. TeeHee!) and watched Piper dash back and forth the room. She was currently at the sink rinsing out lettuce for a salad.

"Wyatt's up." Leo said watching his pregnant wife.

"Chris is up there, and so is Phoebe. One of them will take care of him; if you want to stay here you can give me a hand instead of sitting there."

"What do you want me to do?" Leo asked and found himself pealing potatoes

"Do you think they are dangerous?" Piper asked all of a sudden.

"I don't think so after seeing her like that." Leo admitted

"Neither do I." She said after a while. "I just hope Phoebe gets to see those kids in the future, and they turn out to be good."

"So do I."

Falcon watched as his brother and his youngest cousin sat with the baby source. They laughed light heartedly and began to play soldiers with the two year old. He smiled as a memory came to mind.

/Flashback, everything gets all blurry and wavy. /

(Ages for the flashback---Wyatt- 10, Chris- 7 almost 8, Falcon- just turned 7, Reilly- 6, Sera- 5 almost 6)

Little Wyatt and Falcon were dressed in camo clothing as they crawled through the underbrush by the waters edge. Reilly, Sera, and Chris were sitting by the lake waiting. The three younger Halliwell's Da was playing the bad solider and they were the good one's trying to save the younger ones from water sprites. At the time they had lost Von in the woods some hundred feet away.

Sera was the first to notice them, because she jumped to her feet. Falcon darted forward as Wyatt orbed closer. She jumped to the very edge when something shot out of the woods behind her and gripped her small child waist. She screamed as the something pulled her into the deep water. All four boys dove into the ice cold water to rescue the girl-child, when Von appeared. He noticed none of the children were there, but soon found himself in the water to save his only daughter. Falcon and Wyatt fought with a lower class demon, as Chris and Reilly pulled Sera to safety. Von had vanquished the demon with a single energy ball, and pulled the older boys out of the water.

/End flashback/

'_When we had gotten home, Aunt Piper and Mom went crazy. That was the last time we played solider or even by the lake with them knowing.' _Falcon thought as he shimmered to his mother's room to find Sera.

* * *

End of chapter three. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again for the point outs Kim-Kim! Love you guys! I'll be leaving my friends soon, so if you please. A moment of silence...not that i'm ever silent...GoodBye to all of my highschool friends...I will see you all after I'm tired of the beach...or you can come visit me... I will continue writing, else i feel the wrath of Teller and Kim-Kim! Love you two soooooooo much... I'll see you at our party! 


End file.
